


Pokemon: One Destiny Part:2

by candieman



Series: Pokemon: One Destiny [2]
Category: Pokemon
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-09
Updated: 2013-11-10
Packaged: 2018-01-01 00:08:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1038010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candieman/pseuds/candieman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Our newly declared trainer is now facing the rough world of pokemon. And he learns that travelling isn't as easy, nor boring, ad he had expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Our adventure begins!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! For this I hope to begin using chapters. Just for everyone to have an easier time navigating, and so I can put more into the story at one time.

I readjust my bag and take in a deep breath of the fresh morning air as I leave my house. Right now, my journey begins.

"Hey Jamie, do you still want to walk?" I ask Jamie. Jamie responds by nodding with a big smile. And now I leave for the first time. Littleroot town was great and all, but I need to move on now. "Alrighty then Jamie let's go!" I say with so much enthusiasm that most cheerleaders would be envious. "Ralts!" Jamie says with excitement as we get started walking good ol' route 101. "Sigh. So many good memories." I say with a hint of nostalgia. 

As we continue to march along route 101, the world slowly encases itself in darkness as night is approaching. "Jamie I think we should make camp somewhere near here... It's going to be to dark to see soon." I say tiredly. "Ralts..." Jamie says, obviously drained of her energy. So then we begin to search for a good place to setup camp. Eventually we come upon a small clearing with a few trees and a tiny creek. "Hey Jamie, I think this place will do. I'll get the tent ready and can you collect firewood thats near us?" I say. Jamie nods and walks a few feet away and starts to collect sticks. Alright... lets get started. I begin to get the small tent my mom bought me built. It's a cheap, two person tent. It's worth about ten dollars. At least its water proof. After I finish setting our tent up I roll my sleeping bag out in the tent. "Jamie I'm finished. Are you done?" I ask Jamie. "Ralts." Jamie says. "Well alright, we'll use it in the morning, but for now we'll eat some pre-cooked food." I say as I pull out a can of baked beans and a bag of dried oran, sitrus, and chesto berries. "Sorry its not the best meal."

After we finish eating Jamie disappears into the tent while I sit on a rock and recall todays events. Once I finally decide to go rest in the tent, Jamie had stolen my sleeping bag. "Ugh Jamie. Really?" I say. Great... Shes asleep... Realizing I have no where else to sleep I gently move Jamie to the other side and get in the sleeping bag. "Yawn. Good night Jamie..." I say as I fall asleep.


	2. The first day is over!

"Ugh... Stop it..." I say, clearly dreaming."What are you..." My eyes begin to slowly open, revealing light coming in through the tent. May as well get up. As I begin to get up, I feel something keeping me down. "Huh? Oh..." I say as I look over, noticing Jamie is cuddling up to me. "I quess I'll wait... Man, Jamie looks so cute right now..." I say slowly and groggily. Then I cross my arms behind my head and lay my head upon them, waiting for Jamie to wake up. "Do do doooo." I hum, trying to stay quiet. "Yaaawwwnnn... Ralts...?" Jamie says as she wakes up. "Morning Jamie." I say smiling. Jamie blushes a little and gets out of the sleeping bag and onto her feet. "Ralts Ra." I slowly sit up and look at her. "I was waiting for you get up so I could. Didn't wanna wake ya." I say, happy to be able to get up. "Now get out so I can put on a fresh pair of clothes." I say jokingly to Jamie. Jamie then leaves and I get up and out of the sleeping bag and begin to take off my dirty clothes.

The eggs sizzle on the pan as the hot fire heats them. I begin to put some pepper on the eggs and move them around. "You ready for some eggs? Oh? This would be your first time having eggs wouldn't it?" I ask smoothly. Jamie smiles and gives a big nod, obviously excited. "Well, their almost done. Hang tight buddy." I say as I carefully watch the eggs. "Aaaand done!" I say as I take the eggs out of the pan and put them on a plate. "Alright Jamie, here are your two eggs and here are my two." Jamie takes the plate and looks at the eggs. "Oh, almost forgot!" I say as I hand Jamie a fork and a knife. "...And here." I say as I hand Jamie a flower I picked. "Todays our first morning of the adventure! It's fairly special." I say as I begin to eat. Jamie starts to look at the flower and decides to put it next to her. "C'mon Jamie! I cooked those eggs for you so you'd eat em'." I say with food in my mouth. Jamie giggles then grabs the eggs directly and starts to eat them. "Jamie, should I teach you how to use a fork and a knife or are you ok?" Jamie just gives me smile while she's chewing and continues to eat the eggs the same way. "Well alright. Suit yourself." I say a bit dissapointed.

"How was it?" I ask Jamie after we finish eating. "It was great!" Jamie says. That must have been just me... "How was it?" I ask again curiously. "It was great!" Jamie repeated. "Wha!?" I say as I almost fall backwards from surprise. "You can talk?!" Jamie giggles then looks at me. "Of coarse not silly! I'm communicating by using my phsycic powers." She says cheerfully. "Wait you can do that?" I ask her dumbfounded once again. "Yeah I'm a phsycic type. Remember?" Jamie says. "Huh. Well its pretty cool we can talk!... Where'd your flower go?" I ask. "It's right he-... Hunh?" Jamie says confused. Then we see the shadow of insect like wings.


	3. A Beautifly morning!

As we look up the, pokemon looks almost like a butterfree, but theres to much color shining through the wings. We continue to watch it while it makes its descent. The strange pokemon lands in front of us and is holding Jamie's flower. "Woah!" I say as I quickly grab my pokedex. "Beautifly ey... hmmm..."I say, listening to the pokedex. "Be!" The Beautifly says. "Master, it has my flower." Jamie tells me. "Yeah... But please don't call me master ok?" I say with concern. "Ok Ryan. But I still want the flower." Jamie says, a bit annoyed. "Be!" The Beautifly says again. Well lets test Beautifly's metal. "Beautifly! I challenge you to a battle!" I say confidently. "Beauti!" The other pokemon says as it flies at Jamie. "Jamie dodge and use double team!" I say. The Beautifly misses and looks at the multiple Ralts now, deciding which one is real. "Jamie use confusion!" I say loudly. Jamie uses confusion and the Beautifly gets hit, but it comes back again and this time hits Jamie. "Jamie!... Jamie use confusion again!" I say hastily. Jamie uses confusion and hits the Beautifly again, knocking it out. "Great job Jamie!... Jamie are you ok?" I ask Jamie. "Yeah. Just got nicked." Jamie says as she walks back with a slight limp. "Alright... If you want to rest in your pokeball, just tell me okay?" I say. "Alright Ryan." Jamie responds. I slowly walk over to the Beautifly. "Hmmm... didn't I get a pokeball?" I mumble to myself as I rumage through my bag. "Aha! Heres one!" I say as I toss the pokeball at the beautifly.  
Tick  
Tick   
Its getting close...  
Tick  
"Come on!" I say with anticipation. ..... The Beautifly breaks out of the pokeball, awake. "Ugh. That was really close to... I think... Oh well, I guess it didn't want to be caught." I say half-heartedly. "Lets continue on to Odale town Jamie." I say as I begin to continue to walk along route 101. The wild Beautifly flies away, and takes the flower with it.

Once we reach Odale town, Jamie and I are exhausted. "We made it Jamie! Out first new town!" I proudly declare. "Ralts!" Jamie says happily. "Maybe the pokecenter has a room vacant. Lets go find out!" I say to Jamie.

Once we enter the pokecenter, we're greeted by a lady named Nurse Joy. "Hello trainer!" Nurse Joy says warmly. "Oh uh... Hello." I respond back to her greeting. "What would you like sir?" Nurse Joy asks happily. "Well, I'd like you to heal my pokemon please. And, well, could we get a room if theres any ma'am?" I ask her politely. "Well okay. Just put your pokemon in it's pokeball and give it here." Nurse Joy says. I bring Jamie back into her pokeball and hand it to Nurse Joy. "Thank you. We'll now heal your pokemon for you." Nurse Joy says as she turns the machine on. The machine makes three bleeping sounds and then it pings. "Your pokemon is done healing, and we have all of our rooms open. Would you like one with one or two beds?" She asks kindly as she hands me back my pokeball. "Umm... Two beds please." I say as I release Jamie from her pokeball. "Alright sir, this way!" Nurse Joy says as she leaves her counter and leads me to a room. "Here's your room. I hope you enjoy!" She says with a smile. "Thank you! Come on Jamie lets get settled in for night." I say as I enter the medium sized room.Nurse Joy walks back to her post on the counter. The room consists of a few tables, two chairs, two beds and a small bathroom. "Choose the bed you want." I say to Jamie. "Okay Ryan." Jamie says as she climbs onto the bed to the right of the room. "Ok, goodnight Jamie." I say as I turn the lights off and hop in the empty bed. "Good night Ryan." Jamie says as I close my eyes and slowly drift to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Feedback Is greatly Appriciated. Goodbye.


End file.
